


you always leave me wanting more

by jesynelsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, lets pretend my knowledge of football is a lot better, literally the first part is all smut and the second part is all fluff, niall is in it for like a second, there's a gross amount of fluff in this idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesynelsons/pseuds/jesynelsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes when he's playing a big match, he swears he can hear Harry's voice in the stands over thousands of other peoples. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you always leave me wanting more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeaganAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaganAspen/gifts).



> right so i have no idea where i went with this, i just hope it's somewhat close to what you were expecting and that you enjoy it!  
> title is from shiver shiver - walk the moon

Louis sits in the car, hands on the steering wheel with his eyes straight ahead, because he is a _good driver_ and not even his boyfriend’s hand inching closer towards his crotch will distract him. Harry usually gets like this, especially after Louis’ team wins. As soon as Louis was finished in the interview room, Harry had engulfed him in a hug and wouldn't stop telling him how proud he was. Scoring the winning goal and getting praised by fans, reporters, and his teammates was spectacular, yet seeing Harry radiating pure happiness was definitely the best part of his day.

The pair often joke about Harry being his biggest fan, but they both know it’s completely true. Harry has been so incredibly supportive, ever since Louis dropped out of University to start training with his first team, and Louis doesn't know how he could have done it without Harry by his side. Of course not literally by his side, because Harry is quite terrible at football, and if Louis' honest, he'd be a bit of a distraction. Once when all their mates were at Niall's place for a barbeque, they had decided to have a friendly match in the back garden. Harry was terrible as expected, but he was delightful to watch. He'd be doing leaps and pirouettes all over the place, in his tiny yellow shorts. It would be a good tactic to get Louis' attention away from the ball, if they didn't happen to be on the same team. They'd lost, which made Niall start on about how he's the better footballer, but Louis didn't care. Sometimes when he's playing a big match, he swears he can hear Harry's voice in the stands over thousands of other peoples. 

It had taken less than five minutes of driving for Harry to reach over and place his hand on Louis’ thigh. “You did so good, baby.” Harry’s voice brings Louis back from his daydream. “I knew you would win. It was so sick,” Harry breathes, brushing his fingers against Louis’ clothed cock. He suppresses a shiver, trying to focus on the road. No one had expected them to win, because the team they were playing against has been top of the league for as long as anyone can remember. Harry was insistent they would win though, kept telling him they'd have to do something to celebrate. Louis was almost certain they would lose, up until Niall scored an equalising goal, and Louis had scored in the 91st minute.  

“Harold, please, contain yourself,” he says, attempting to keep a whimper from escaping his lips. “Can you really not wait until we— _oh fuck!_ ” Louis glances down to see Harry’s hand completely covering his crotch, lightly pressing down. Louis sinks further down in his seat as he fights the urge to buck up into Harry’s hand and through his head back into the headrest.    

“Seeing you out there today… Shit, Lou, you're amazing. I nearly got hard just watching you warm up. Was thinking about your arse for the rest of the game,” Harry says as he begins palming Louis’ dick with more pressure. Louis can feel himself getting harder at Harry’s words. His favourite warm up exercise of choice is squats, especially when he knows Harry's there. Good to know it's being noticed.

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at their house, seeing as Louis apparently forgets all about road safety, and practically speeds home. He hops out of the car first, and bounds up the front steps, leaving a smirking Harry still seated. By the time he’s finished fumbling around with his keys and unlocking the door, Harry is guiding him into the hallway and closing the door behind them. They both shed their jackets, and kick their shoes off. With his back against the wall, Harry pulls Louis towards him and slides his hands beneath his underwear to cup his arse cheeks. Louis pushes his arse out towards Harry’s hands, wanting more. He brings his hands up to rest on Harry’s chest, as his lips ghost across the column of his throat. He hears Harry bite back a moan, then he’s spreading Louis’ cheeks apart slightly.

“Haz, I haven't even showered yet,” Louis breathes against Harry’s neck. Harry grins as if he’s been waiting to hear that, and takes his hands out of Louis’ pants. He holds his hand instead as he walks them towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Harry lifts his own shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. Louis raises an eyebrow at the piece of clothing, because Harry is always telling him to pick his clothes up off the floor. He is just about to voice his opinion on Harry being a hypocrite, when Harry’s lips meet his. The words on the tip of his tongue are gone, and replaced with thoughts of _harryharryharry_. Louis can hear him shimmying off his skinny jeans, and smiles at the image. Harry seems to have the superpower of squeezing himself into any type of tight trousers he wishes. Just the other day, he had on this pair of impossibly tight striped jeans. Louis doesn't know where Harry puts _everything_. Realising that Harry is now stood fully naked, Louis figures he should probably take his kit off now. He reaches to pull down the waistband of his sweatpants, when his hands are pulled away by Harry’s.

“Let me, babe,” Harry purrs, putting his thumbs under the elastic and pulling down painfully slow. Louis groans in reply, wising Harry would hurry up.

“C'mon, no teasing,” he whines. Louis is almost fully hard, and Harry hasn't even touched him properly. He’s pretty sure he’s going to go insane if something doesn't happen soon. Harry must notice this, because the corner of his mouth turns up and he looks Louis up and down like he’s ravenous. In one swift movement, Louis’ bottoms are pulled down to his ankles, and his shirt is being hitched up over his shoulders, and thrown to join Harry’s clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor. Harry attaches his lips to one of Louis’ nipples and sucks gently, exactly how he knows Louis likes. He groans at the sensation and places his hands in the back of Harry’s hair, and pulls hard on the springy bits. It elicits the response his was hoping for: Harry choking back a moan against his chest.

Louis is becoming impatient, and wants to be in Harry as soon as possible, so he pulls him up by his hair, to find he can’t stop looking at his boyfriends face. How on earth did he get so lucky? Harry is the most beautiful boy on the planet, and here he is stood in front of him, naked, flushed, and hard. _Beautiful_.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks, regaining Louis’ attention. He smiles in response, and cups Harry’s face while softly brushing over his cheekbone with his thumb.

“How much I love you.” Harry smiles like he would never get tired of hearing Louis say that, which is just as well, because Louis would never get tired of saying it. Harry plants a gentle kiss on Louis’ cheek, and walks over to turn the shower on. Louis untangles his ankles from his joggers, and goes to stand behind Harry. He wraps his arm around the younger boy’s waist, and uses his right hand to lazily jerk Harry’s cock, whos head falls back onto Louis shoulders. Louis licks his lips, and attaches them to Harry’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth.

Harry pulls away a little bit to check the temperature of the water. He hums in content and turns in Louis’ grip, gesturing to the open shower with his arm outstretched. “After you,” he smiles, raising his eyebrows up and down. Louis laughs, shaking his head as he steps under the spray of warm water, amazed at how Harry can go from _sexy_ to _huge dork_ in a matter of seconds. Harry joins him, and uses his hands to slick back Louis’ hair with the water. “Can see your beautiful face now.”

Louis bites back a smile. “You're such a sap, Styles.”

“Can’t help it,” Harry beams. “You bring it out in me.” He crashes their lips together once more, tasting Louis and the water on his mouth. Louis whimpers as Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and bites down. Louis can't even think properly, but he finds himself making a sound of disapproval as Harry pulls away. He opens his eyes to find Harry on his knees in front of him and— _oh_. Harry gives Louis’ head a lick, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He parts his lips wider, and takes more of Louis into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Louis takes in the sight below, and does all he can to stop himself thrusting up and fucking Harry’s mouth with much needed force. Harry slides his lips off Louis’ cock with an obscene _pop_ , and uses his hand to wank him with increasing speed. Harry nuzzles closer, and rests his head against Louis’ thigh.

“When I was watching you play today,” Harry starts, and Louis shudders as he feels his breath on his dick, “I could see everybody else watching you. Seeing your body work. I knew everyone there wanted you.” He lifts Louis’ dick to lick a stripe up the underside, and continues talking despite Louis’ moans. “But I knew I’d be the only one who got you. ‘Cause you’re mine—” he replaces his hand with his mouth fully, and begins bobbing up and down. Louis curses under his breath while his head falls back and hits the shower door. “—and I’m yours.” Louis can’t take this anymore so he yanks Harry off his cock by his hair.

“Stand up for me please, Haz,” he asks, and Harry almost instantly complies. Louis looks at Harry’s reddened lips, and feels a sense of pride because _he_ did that to him. “God, baby, you are so beautiful. I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” he admits, tucking a wet strand of hair behind Harry’s ear.

“Well,” Harry smirks, “you know where the lube is.” After the first time they had sex in the bathroom, Harry convinced Louis they should keep a bottle handy, just in case. Louis rolls his eyes, because Harry just loves to be right. But that’s okay, because Louis loves being inside Harry, so he thinks it works out okay. He searches around on the shelf, and finds the bottle behind some expensive brand of shampoo Harry likes to use. He uncaps the bottle and slicks his fingers up, careful to avoid the spray of water. He loves how Harry bends over without having to be asked, showing off his cute little arse. Louis places his dry hand on the small of Harry’s back, and circles his rim with the other. Harry’s moans are made louder by the acoustics in the bathroom, and he pushes himself back, trying to gain more contact.

Harry sharply inhales as one of Louis’ fingers enters him. Louis gets it up to the knuckle before he pulls it out again, then repeats the process. He leans down to press a kiss to the outside of Harry's hole. When he can tell Harry wants more, he slides a second finger in with the first, and moves faster, aiming for Harry’s prostate. He knows he’s found it by Harry crying out, so he decided to slow down to keep him on the edge. He starts scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch Harry out. Harry keeps muttering unintelligible words, but goes dead silent when Louis adds a third finger. Finally he shudders out a breath and begins rocking himself back onto Louis’ hand. Louis stares in awe at where Harry is stretched around him, fucking himself on his fingers. His pace is quick and constant, until Harry’s turning his head.

“Lou, please. I want you.” That’s all Louis needs to hear, so he removes his fingers and hears Harry hiss at the sensation. He stays still, hands on the bathroom tiles, until Louis guides him round to face him.

He looks bewildered until Louis says “Leg up, babe.” Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ neck, as the other one rests on Louis' impressive bicep. He hooks his leg around Louis’ waist, just above his bum. Louis goes in for a kiss, his hand coming to rest under Harry’s arse cheek, while the left one pushes against the wall behind them. He lubes his cock, then lines it up with Harry’s entrance, and guides Harry’s arse down the same time he thrusts up. Louis quietly gasps at the feeling of tightness and heat, and Harry puts his head near Louis’ neck, mouth unable to close

“Move, please,” Harry says, biting Louis’ collarbone. Louis doesn't know how he’s going to last, seeing as he’s been hard since the drive home, and Harry feels fucking amazing. He starts with shallow thrusts, until Harry seems to be getting impatient about the speed. He tugs on Louis’ hair, silently willing him to go faster. So he does. He pulls out all the way, leaving just the tip in, then slams back into Harry. And again. Enough to make Harry groan loudly and close his eyes.

“Babe, open your eyes. I want to see you,” Louis demands. Harry’s eyes flutter open, trying not to get any water in them. Louis feels pretty close now, but he wants to try something before he comes. He hitches Harry’s leg higher up his waist, and leans back against the wall slightly for support. His other hand strokes up the back of Harry’s thigh, then comes to a rest on his other cheek.

“Up,” he says simply, and Harry understands straight away because his dimples are on show next to his grin. He clasps his hands together behind Louis’ head, and looks to him for assurance. Louis bites his lip and holds Harry’s arse firmly in response, still fucking into him but with a steady pace. Harry puts his weight on his arms as he lifts his other leg around Louis’ waist, full of confidence that Louis can hold him up. Training and being at the gym nearly every day sure does have it’s advantages. Louis spreads Harry apart wider as he thrusts up into him, making Harry groan and sink down further. He moves his hands to Louis’ shoulders, and grips them as he bounces on Louis’ cock. _Fuck_. Louis is really going to come soon. He looks between them to see Harry’s cock, achingly hard and flushed, bobbing up and down, leaking pre-cum.

“Baby, I want you to touch yourself,” Louis states, feeling his cock twitch inside Harry. Usually he would just jerk Harry off himself while he’s inside of him, but his hands are kind of busy at the moment. Harry brings his hand in the middle of them, and starts fisting his cock with the same rhythm as Louis’ thrusts.

Louis knows he’s hit Harry’s spot when he hears what sounds like _fuck, yes_ and _right there Lou_. Then Harry is clenching around Louis unimaginably tight, digging his nails in Louis’ back, and he’s spilling over his fist, getting come between them. Louis only last a few more thrusts before he’s coming deep inside Harry.

They stay like that for a minute, breathing heavily with most of the water pouring down Harry’s back, until Louis decides he is too cold to be standing around with his softening dick in Harry’s ass. He removes himself, feels Harry’s grip tighten on him, and lets him get back on his feet gently. He plants a kiss on Harry’s forehead as he tells him how good he was. They clean themselves thoroughly, letting the now lukewarm water cascade over them, and Louis lets Harry wash his hair for him. Of course he returns the favour, because what are boyfriends for.

After they've dried off and got into bed, Louis strokes Harry’s hair as he holds him from behind. Harry turns his head to look at Louis.

“Hey, you know what? It’s a good job we got that shower mat, right? Imagine falling over in the shower while having sex. That'd be awkward to explain to a paramedic.”

“Harry, go to sleep,” Louis replies, his eyelids heavy.

Harry just giggles and hold Louis’ hands across his chest. “I love you and I'm proud of you.”

“I love you and I'm proud of you, too.”  

 

//

 

“Harry!” Louis shouts up the stairs, one shoe in his hand. “Haz, have you seen my other shoe?” Louis is starting to panic now. He was supposed to leave for his meeting at the football club ten minutes ago, but as usual he’s running late.

“Which shoes?” Harry asks, probably from the bathroom because he’s getting ready to go to work as well.

“My black vans!” aka, the only shoes Louis ever wears, except from his football boots.

Harry comes running down the stairs, toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth, with toothpaste residue on his chin. “Which ones?”

Louis gives an exasperated sigh. They're really going to have to stop shouting through the house. He points to his socked foot, and wiggles his toes for emphasis. “Black vans.”

“Oh yeah. It’s parked outside, I think,” Harry grins, turning to walk back up the stairs.

Louis stares in disbelief at his boyfriends unwillingness to help him. Terrible. “This is not a time for jokes, Harry. They'll probably kick me off the squad if I'm late, then I’ll never play for England. And it will be all your fault, ‘cause you won’t help me find my bloody shoe!” He hear a laugh from upstairs, and then Harry’s footsteps. He appears once again, with a smile and no toothpaste on his face this time.

“Could you be any more melodramatic?" he says, with no real malice. He closes the distance between them, placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders and looks him in the eyes. “Everything will be okay, babe. Try looking under the cabinet. Stuff gets kicked under there all the time,” he assures, matter-of-factly. He kisses Louis on the corner of his mouth before he walks into the kitchen. Louis grumbles, and drops to his knees. Under the cabinet? Yeah sure, like he'd be dumb enough to miss that— _shit_.

“You find it?” comes Harry’s voice from the kitchen, as if he knows Louis' just found it. He slides his shoe on quickly as Harry saunters into the hallway. “Told you it'd be there,” he says, sounding pleased with himself.

Louis contemplates lying and saying he found it in the living room, but he doesn’t have time to mess with Harry right now. “Such a know-it-all. It’s lucky you're cute.” 

Harry places his hands over his mouth in a feigned expression of shock. “Louis Tomlinson finds me cute? _The_ Louis Tomlinson?” Louis stares at Harry with an unimpressed look, as he puts on his coat.

“Honestly, you're such a loser. I love you so much.” He makes grabby-hands until Harry moves towards him, and pulls him into an embrace. “I'm really nervous.”

Harry tutts gently, and moves his hand in circles against Louis’ back. “I know, but everything will be okay,” he reiterates. “Last week you won the game for them, and you play amazing every single time. You've got nothing to worry about, babe.” He pulls back from the hug to push up the corners of Louis’ mouth into a smile.

Louis laughs and shakes his head out of Harry’s grip. “Well, yeah, but nothing’s set in stone—”

“Lou, stop. Let’s be optimistic, yeah?” Usually Louis would mock Harry for his hippy dippy shit, but he could really use some optimism right now, so he nods in agreement. He pecks Harry on the lips, and goes in search of his keys.

“Have a nice day at work, by the way,” he sighs. “Wish you could come with me, instead of being stuck at that radio station.”

Harry walks up to Louis, reaches into his coat pocket, and dangles the keys in front of him. “Me too babe, but Nick needs me in to do some stuff.” Louis huffs and snatches the keys from him.

“Pfft, typical. Tell him I said hi,” he snorts. Harry giggles, and arranges Louis’ coat so it sits on his shoulders properly.

“One day I'm going to get you both to like each other.” Louis snorts louder and gives Harry a look as if to say _yeah, I'd like to see that._ Louis opens the front door, walks out, and stumbles slightly when Harry pats his bum. He turns round and Harry is looking at him like he put the stars in the sky. “I love you more than anything, and I’m so proud no matter what.” Louis gravitates towards Harry, who is stood on the top step making him much taller. Louis’ head rests on his chest as he snakes his arms round him.

“I know. I love you too. I’ll call you when I’m finished?” Harry answers with a nod, and kisses the top of Louis’ head.

Harry waves him off as Louis backs out of the driveway. He can feel his hands becoming sweaty on the steering wheel, so he wipes them on his jeans. Today is the day when he finds out if he’s going to be chosen to become a permanent player at the club. At the moment, he’s on loan, but he loves this club so much. He feels a lot more welcomed here, he’s made some great friends on the team, and if he’s honest, the pay is much better. It’s not just great for him, but it’s also beneficial for Harry. Living here means Harry gets his dream job, working as a producer on one of the big radio shows. Louis would feel terrible if he had to make Harry move and give up everything just for him.

Once he gets to the football stadium, he is a bag of nerves. It turns out he’s actually five minutes early, so he sits outside the conference room, twiddling his thumbs. Louis has never really been a praying man, but he seriously starts to consider it. He sits for a few minutes, going over god knows what in his head, until a pretty young woman opens the door with a smile and tells him to come inside.

The meeting last around forty minutes, but Louis comes out feeling like he’s spent his whole day in that room. He felt pretty intimidated walking in, with the owner, the coach, and pretty much anyone important associated with the club in there. They ask Louis about his opinion on the possible future he has on the team, and he rambles on about how there’s nothing he wants more, and how hard he will work for them. They talk about his form, how he’s a hit with the fans, how he’s one of the best young footballers they’ve seen. Then they tell him the club would love to have him, and offer him a contract as a permanent player. The rest of the meeting is spent signing forms (albeit with shaking hands because it hasn't quite sunk in yet), and posing for pictures.

He leaves the room still in shock, nearly dropping his phone getting it out of his pocket. He flicks through his contacts until he gets to Harry’s name, and presses call. With his phone pressed to his ear, Louis thinks of how he’s going to break the news to Harry. But Harry doesn’t answer. So he tries again. And again. He decides to type out a message instead.

**To Harry** :

_babe ?? ring me plz its important xx_

As he’s pressing send, Niall comes bounding down the corridor. “Louis! Just the person I was looking for,” the blond boy yells, and pats Louis on the back. "Congratulations are in order. Just heard the good news! Guess we'll all be seeing a lot more of your face round 'ere, then." From Louis' first day playing for the team, Niall has been the most welcoming person there; possibly the most welcoming person Louis' ever met. He's very down to earth, and Louis would never admit it, but he was rather starstruck the first time he met him. He's so glad to have Niall as a friend now. 

"Yeah, I apologise for that, mate," Louis jokes, appreciating Niall's words. Niall laughs like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard, and pats Louis on the back once more. 

"Good one, mate. I'd best be off now, got shit to do. Congrats again!" They say their goodbyes and part ways. Louis checks his phone to find no reply from Harry. He's just about to try ringing again when Niall pops his head round the corner. "Tommo, think you left somethin' in the changing rooms." And then he's gone before Louis has a chance to question him. He tries Harry once more, before making his way to the locker room. 

He heaves open the heavy door, expecting to be faced with a pile of dirty uniforms, but Harry is stood there instead. Louis looks ahead in disbelief. “Harry? What are you doing here?” As if on cue, Harry grins and pulls out a big bouquet of red roses. Louis looks from the roses to Harry, still shocked to see him here. “You didn’t… Wait, how did you know?!” he asks, stepping closer and narrowing his eyes.

“Because you're you, and you're the best footballer in the world,” Harry replies, extending his arm to give Louis the flowers. He takes them, admiring them while smiling. They're so beautiful, he thinks. Almost as beautiful as Harry.

“Thank you so much, baby.” Louis really doesn't know what to say. He’s so lucky.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ middle. “You don't have to say thank you. I’m so proud, and I knew you could do it.” Their lips gently collide, as Harry’s words sink in. Louis has to break away from the kiss for air, because he feels like he can’t breathe properly. He feels absolutely deliriously happy. “C'mon, let’s get you home. I've got lots planned for today,” Harry says with a wink, leading them out of the room.

“Hey Harry, why the locker room?” Louis asks, the question coming into his mind.

“Niall said it would be the best place to surprise you.” Now it makes sense. Of course Niall had something to do with it.

Louis smiles up at Harry, placing his free hand into Harry’s. “Well it definitely worked. But what if I didn't get on the team? The roses would have been a bit awkward then."

"Hmm, they would have had to be consolation roses instead," Harry says without missing a beat, laughing at his own joke. 

Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry's idea of a joke, but laughs anyway because how can he not when Harry's laugh is glorious.

"You're an idiot. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
